megasonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog comic series
Sonic the Hedgehog is an ongoing series of American comic books published by Archie Comics with the help of SEGA, featuring Sega's mascot video game character Sonic. Spin-off publications from the comic include a Knuckles the Echidna series starring the titular character, which ran for 32 issues; 15 48-page "Super Specials"; 8 single special issues; and 4 short three-issue miniseries, each starring a character from the series. On September 21, 2005, Archie Comics started a new series based on the TV show Sonic X. On February 24, 2009, Archie produced their first issue of Sonic Universe, which contain 4-issue stories that take place at the same time as the main series. Except for the Sonic X series, all of Archie Comics's Sonic-related series, This comic features a mixture of characters, settings and situations from the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, the Sonic video games by Sega, and various other incarnations of Sonic. It also includes many elements unique to the comic. The comic is not to be confused with Sonic the Comic, which ran in the UK and published more issues despite running for a shorter time (due to the fact that UK comics are made on a more frequent schedule than U.S. comics). There has been a total amount of 240 Sonic the Hedgehog regular series issues made since 1992. The comic's main focus is the adventure stories of the title character, the world-famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic loves adventure and chili dogs and he is always willing to fight to protect the ones he cares about from any threat. Sonic is in some ways different from his game counterpart - in the comics, he is displayed as having a rather strong sense of humor, as well as important familial ties with his family and friends; characteristics absent from most other incarnations. He is shown engaging in romantic relationships, while in the games, he is uninterested in romance. He is also portrayed as having a deeper sense of duty - in the games Sonic treats his ongoing conflict with Eggman as just an opportunity to have a fun time, whereas in the comic series he understands it as a responsibility to protect his world from a terrible menace, although he does seem to have fun when fighting Eggman. Sonic's age is left intentionally ambiguous due to relativity resulting from his recent space travel. It is likely that Sonic's actual biological age is somewhere between sixteen and eighteen, whereas in the games his is nearly always referred to as fifteen. The comic occasionally implies that "Sonic" is just a nickname. According to former writer Ken Penders, Sonic's true first name in the comic's continuity is Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog. However, this was never mentioned in any story and is not considered canon. Current writer Ian Flynn has stated that he won't be revisiting the topic and is content with simply calling the hero "Sonic." In any case, his middle name has been stated as "Maurice" and his actual last name is Hedgehog. SettingEdit At the beginning of the series, the year is 3235, now it is the year 3237. Sonic lives on Planet Mobius in Mobotropolis. Other areas of setting include Knothole, the Angel Island, Station Square, Downunda and New Megaopolis. It was revealed in issues #125 and #148 that Mobius is actually a future Earth (in an alternative reality, and in Sonic universe, it is officially a present Earth), the year being 14,016 CE by our calendar. It is unknown why the Mobian year is so low by contrast, though it is speculated that the year was reset during the events known in Echidna theology as the "Days of Fury" (when Isaac's creators Professor Clarke & Doctor Niven attempted to preserve Earth's environment after the Xorda used the gene bomb, which ended disastrously). Cast of CharactersEdit Hero/Good CharactersEdit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Sally Acorn (currently roboticized) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Charmy Bee *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette (in a coma) *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE *Julie-Su *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Uncle Chuck *Jules Hedgehog *Bernadette Hedgehog *Mina Mongoose *Dulcy the Dragon *King Acorn *Elias Acorn *Zonic the Zone Cop *Geoffrey St. John *Rob O' the Hedge *Brotherhood of Guardians (fate unknown) *Dimitri the Echidna *Athair *Ancient Walkers (deceased) *Nate Morgan (deceased) *Tommy Turtle (deceased) *Sir Connery (deceased) *E-102 Gamma (deceased, soul merged with Omega) *Monkey Khan *Saffron *Doctor Ivo Kintobor *Anti-Knuckles the Echidna (fate unknown) *Buns Rabbot *Anti-Jules Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Blaze the Cat *Locke the Echidna (deceased) *Big the Cat *G.U.N. Colonel *Sir Lancelot Villain CharactersEdit *Dr. Ivo Robotnik - aka Julian Kintobor, Robotnik Prime (deceased) *Dr. Eggman - aka Robo-Robotnik, Robotnik Mark II *Snively Kintobor *Anti-Freedom Fighters *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Doctor Finitevus *Nack the Weasel *Scourge the Hedgehog - a.k.a. "Evil Sonic/Anti-Sonic" *Metal Sonic (deceased) *Metal Scourge *Silver Sonic *Silver Sonic II *Silver Sonic III *Fiona Fox *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *Heavy and Bomb *Xorda *General Kage (deceased) *Chaos *Crocbot (deceased) *A.D.A.M. (deceased) *Mecha (deceased) *The Arachne (deceased) *Kodos (deceased) *Lien-Da *Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg *Iron Queen *Iron King *Smalls the Cat *E.V.E.(deceased) *Coconuts *Scratch *Grounder *Tails Doll